


Angelic Conflicts

by SoraHinari



Series: Disgaea One-Shot Celebration [2]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: After Game, Angels, Christo having self doubts, Demons, Disgaea being Disgaea, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It is centric between Killia and Christo, M/M, Minor Romance, Not Romance, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Part of Series, Post-Canon, Sadly no prinnies, Someone give this not an angel a hug, The whole party is mentioned, ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Thoughts have been swarming Christo's mind, thoughts that he is unable to express to anyone... Anyone that isn't Killia as he learns. For some reason that demon always makes him feel at ease, Christo has no idea why, maybe one day he will find out but for now he shall enjoy his company for as long as he can.
Relationships: Christo & Killia, Christo/Killia
Series: Disgaea One-Shot Celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930063
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Angelic Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Disgaea 5 piece I wrote for my series! Shorter than the Disgaea 4 one but I just wanted something short and sweet for those two because I think they deserved more interactions in the game (although the have a bunch lets be honest).  
> Hope you enjoy!

The loud voices always caught him off guard every time he visited the cottage house, Celestia was peaceful, quiet, with angels singing and worshiping everything holy. Visiting the netherworlds was always a surprise at how loud the environment was, how roaring Red Magnus laughed, how loud Zeroken showed Usalia his moves, Seraphina’s laugh alongside Lieze’s were extremely contrasting too. Christo was used to it and yet it always made him wonder how they could reach such loud extremes, well everyone except Kilia.    
Kilia was calmer ever since everything was over, ever since Void Dark was defeated. When everyone was gathered he usually was in the kitchen most of the time, cooking for them to feast upon one of their reunions. The angel sometimes joined him, helped him carry the food but didn’t say much, out loud that is. Inside his head Christo had many swirling thoughts that didn’t dare to spill out, many unspoken apologies that he wanted to say to Killia and yet his lips remained shut.    
  


That day was like every other but this time, the angel among demons had decided to sit outside, looking over the flower filled netherworld he so often visited. Closing his magenta eyes he decided to take a deep breath and focus on his senses, the breeze was not hot but not cold either, it was just right when blowing through his green coloured hair, this whole place emitting a warmth that Christo could compare with something someone would call home.    
Something shook the angel out of his lone thoughts, a gentle rustle of grass and a shadow shaping from his right stopping the breeze’s impact from that direction. Fixing his glasses on his nose by pushing them slightly, Christo turned to face his intruder of privacy only to blink in surprise since said intruder was just Killia. The demon didn’t speak, just stared up ahead enjoying the scenery, his legs crossed and arms relaxed, placed behind his body flat on the grass to support the weight. The angel focused where Killia stared at and signed, his concerns finding their way on his expressions.    
  
“Is something wrong, Christo?” Looking over at Killia, the demon was actually glancing at his smaller figure in a side-way, making Christo hug his knees and rest his chin on top of them. Of course he just shook his head in response to the question, causing Killia to turn his torso enough to look at him properly “You know you can trust me with anything, right? I am not much of a ‘words’ type of demon, but I want to help whatever troubles you Christo.”   
  
Whatever troubled him… That was sweet of Killia, it honestly was, because the angel knew first hand that he was a man of actions and not comforting words. Just the demon seeking him out and accompanying him on top of the hill touched Christo’s soul, but he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about his thoughts. He trusted Killia, of course he did, the dude saved him more than once, ended up saving all of them and Christo knew that Killia had an idea of what he was ever since their first encounter. Even then, the ex-overlord had done anything in his hands to support and protect the angel in hiding, even if that meant badly lying about believing he was a demon… Especially after the whole fiasco with his falling horns, oh that was an embarrassing memory, which the angel was secretly thankful he still held dear to him similarly to every moment with his friends in the netherworlds.   
  
Out of habit, Christo’s hand went up to his head to trace the shape of his brightly coloured horns, only that they weren’t there, making the angel lower his hand and stare at the open palm with a frown, somewhat missing the feeling of the plastic under his fingertips. That is when Killia placed a hand flat on his head, on the exact top of his head, petting the spot with a chuckle and earning a bright blush from the green-haired celestial.   
  
“Killia!” His voice came out a bit louder than what he expected, his hands instantly covering his heating up face to hide away from the demon in embarrassment “Please refer yourself from doing that to my hair! I know you are a man of actions but this, just to comfort me alone, is…” Admittedly Christo had no idea what he wanted to add, leaving a flustered whining sound, as if a kid was complaining about getting messed with.   
  
“Is, what exactly, Christo?” Killia let out a laugh, his hand moving down the long soft greens to pick up a strand and twirl it, creating the illusion of the straight hair having curls for mere seconds between his fingers “I see nothing wrong with it.” His voice blunt, as if this whole situation was absolutely normal and an everyday occurrence, just another routine addition.    
  
“E-Embarrassing to say the least, treating an an- someone like me like that. It will rub off wrongly, give off the wrong impressions and…” The angel’s speech was cut with a long sigh since Killia decided to keep playing with his long green hair “Nothing I say will make you stop huh?” At that question Killia answered him with a shake of his head and a small chuckle, making Christo sigh yet again but also smile a little, his corners of his lips twitching just the slightest bit upwards.   
  
They both sat there like that for some time, basking in each other’s company, finding peace within each other’s arms surprisingly enough for the angel since Killia didn’t let him go from his hug, keeping him there as tight as he could. Christo didn’t oppose the idea, allowing himself to sink deeper, enjoying the little game the demon had found with his hair. Soon his magenta eyes looked upwards and his smile was apparent to the overlord, making Killia blink but also smile before a chuckle left his lips.   
  
“So will you tell me now what has been circling your thoughts, Christo?” The demon overlord asked, his dark blue hair covering a bit of his golden gaze which stuck on the angel.   
  
Christo looked away instantly, a sigh leaving his pale lips as his hair kept moving in between Killia’s fingers, his heart started beating faster when his mind registered that there was no way out of this. Looking up at Killia again, Killia and his kind smile, Killia and his gentle eyes… Christo decided to finally speak up, nodding at the demon that he agrees with finally spilling out his troubles.   
  
“Celestia suggested something to me, something that has been going through my mind again and again for the past weeks.” Killia didn’t speak, he remained quiet wanting for Christo to continue at his own pace, highly appreciated by the angel who showed so with a smile “They put me up for archangel, a High Seraph, I would say it is something as if you are an overlord down here but for the whole Celestia. According to them my achievements down here are enough for me to earn my spot as a ruler, they say that my strategic ideas and prowess is valuable for someone of that position and I deserve it after the whole… Traitor fiasco… But…”   
  
“But you don’t know if you want the position?” His conversation partner added, holding Christo closer to his body, careful to not hurt him with his claw like nails “Why so?” Killia asked after receiving a nod. He could see Christo hesitating to answer, if he didn’t want to of course he wouldn’t pressure anymore, he was glad the other opened up for the beginning of his problems at least.   
  
“Why…? Because what if… What if I don’t visit anymore? What if I am not capable enough for being a ruler? I barely know how to stand up on my own two feet Killia, you guys helped me and… And I feel like alone I can do nothing. For some reason, I feel like their whole respect is forced out for pointing me as a traitor so wrongly only for me to prove them wrong.” Christo hid his face in Killia’s chest, his own hands hugging his curled up figure.   
  
“I say that you should accept the position. You are not alone Christo, we are with you through everything, we are your friends. Right?” A nod came from the angel, hesitant but there alongside a smile “There is your answer then, since you are not alone, since we are next to you, you will be able to stand on your feet and fight. They could never pick someone better as their ruler than you Christo. I believe in you and believe that even if said respect was forced they will respect and value you after you prove yourself as their leader.”   
  
With those words Killia stood up and helped Christo up as well, his hand held the angel’s in a comforting hold as they walked. Not back at the cottage but towards the bottom of the hill, Christo would normally question it but he didn’t this time. He needed this. Wanted this. This feeling of security and warmth is what he was missing from Celestia. Although maybe not solved sharing his worries helped his shoulders relax from their burden, at least now he knew that he was not alone… That he never was alone and never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Thank you for reaching the end!  
> I hope you enjoyed your read and visit the other parts of the series!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
